


i'll spread my wings and learn how to fly

by brokenhighways



Series: you found me [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meeting jared’s friends shouldn’t be a terrifying prospect; except for when it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll spread my wings and learn how to fly

**Author's Note:**

> notes: still ripping off himym season 7. timestamp for "you found me" I’m thinking of writing a full fic for this “verse”. You’ll know about it if I do ;)

Jensen hasn’t actually had a boyfriend for a while now. Not because he hasn’t wanted one but because he hasn’t had the time. And, no he’s not a workaholic. Though try telling that to his mother. All he hears these days is Josh this and Josh that and really his brother is lucky that Jensen doesn’t resent him yet. This is why it is weird that Jared is suddenly in his life now. They’ve been dating for about a month not counting those five weeks and this week is apparently “meet the friends” week. Though, he’s been putting on a front whenever Jared asks about it; not because he doesn’t want to meet them. Mostly because he’s the kind of person that is always focused on psychoanalysing people. It’s the reason why his boyfriend dumped him. And Jensen gets, he does. But he can’t just switch it off and truthfully he’s waiting for Jared to clue in and get fed up of him as well. So he’s apprehensive about meeting Jared’s friends. He doesn’t want to end up facing the wrath of Jared    
and   
his friends if something goes wrong. Not that it will. Another reason why his ex-dumped him, he was good at helping other’s with their problems but completely hopeless when it came to himself.

By the time he reaches the bar –    
Winchesters   
– Jared is already there in the booth right in the centre of the room. He’s the only there so far and Jensen breathes a sigh of relief and he strolls over. He’s not usually nervous over the prospect of meeting new people – kinda comes with his job and all – but he just doesn’t want to let Jared down. Jared’s just completely wormed his way into Jensen’s heart and it’s all so new and fresh and Jensen knows that this is time when they’ll be sowing the seeds of their relationship. It’s the most important time to him anyway, start as you mean to go and all of that crap. Jensen’s heard enough stories from his patients to convince him about that, and hell he does court-mandated therapy - there is    
never    
any shortage of bad break ups and crazy spouses. Jared has his phone out as Jensen slides into the booth and Jensen can tell from the look on his face that he’s playing    
Angry Birds    
because it’s all he’s done since he got the app two days ago. It’s actually kinda cute if not a little annoying. But it’s another part of Jared that Jensen can’t help lo-   
liking   
. Another thing that’s essential in relationships is timing. You need to give yourself time to get to know the other person and time to---

“You’re freaking out aren’t you?” Jared’s voice cuts into his thoughts and Jensen looks up to find Jared gazing at him with an amused look on his face. He can see the worry in Jared’s eyes though so he shakes his head and says,   
“Nope, I’m perfectly calm and...okay so maybe I am a little” Jensen is forced to concede when Jared raises an eyebrow.   
“You don’t need to be...especially not my friends, trust me, it’ll be like you’re one of the gang within minutes!”

Half an hour later, Jensen has to admit that Jared was right. His friends don’t beat around the bush. At all. Five minutes after Jared introduces them all - Chad - who Jensen’s not sure he can stand, starts to tell them all about how he managed to end up naked outside his apartment at four a.m. Sandy (who’s also one of Jared’s exes) jokes about killing of  “that bitch with the moustache” not to be mistaken with her bitch of a boss. And then there’s Alexis and Milo who have managed to share all of the intricate details of their obstetrics appointment with the rest of them even despite the fact that Jensen is a total    
stranger   
. It’s strange and highly dysfunctional and Jensen tries hard not to just blurt something out. Jared, though must have some sort of super-psychic ability or something because he nudges Jensen and murmurs,   
“You okay,” and Jensen smiles and nods because he is. Sort of. A little. Okay not really, but he’s just freaking out. He just needs to adjust to the situation. Maybe ask questions? Yes. That's be a good idea and that way he can steer the conversation.

“So how long have you all known each other?” he says and Jared leans into him unconsciously and says,   
“I’ve known Chad since high school, Alexis and Milo joined the gang back in college and Sandy moved here a couple of years ago”. They all break out into a round of stories and reminiscing and after glancing at his watch Jensen can’t believe that he’s only been here for an hour. He drifts off for a while before he finally hear Jared say,

“Alright guys we’re going to head off” as he stands up and slides out of the booth. Jensen looks up in surprise and grabs his bag and gets up too. He says his goodbye’s quickly and insists that he has to pay for their lunches. Jared pulls a face at that but doesn’t say anything as Jensen head’s over to the bar. He catches up with Jensen outside where he’s escaped so he can just get some    
air.

“I’m sorry,” he says when Jared bumps his shoulder with his own, “That was just a little overwhelming”.   
“Just a    
little   
?” Jared says with a chuckle, “Dude we can be a little    
full on   
when we’re all together and...” Jared looks away then with the most adorable look on his face. He’s nervous and his bends his head so that his bangs fall into his eyes and Jensen rolls his eyes good naturedly.   
“What is it?” he asks knowing that Jared won’t say a word unless he does.   
“I’m hoping that you’ll stick around long enough to get used to us..” Jensen darts forwards then and kisses Jared softly then.

“It’ll take more than your...uh,    
interesting   
friends to scare me away, Jared” he says honestly because he’s held himself back for too long. This is his chance at happiness and well, he’s not going to throw it away.


End file.
